


Local God Falls For Local Plant Man

by radioactive_dictator



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cookie run - Freeform, cookie run ships, crob, please send criticism!!, this is my first work!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_dictator/pseuds/radioactive_dictator
Summary: Wind Archer rambles on to himself about a crush that just won't go away





	Local God Falls For Local Plant Man

He was perfect. He was innocent, beautiful, smart, kind to all. Everything you had wanted to be, and more. There was not a single thing he couldn't do, besides maybe win any contest associated with strength.  
He had a soft-spoken manner. He was kind to all, and by all, you mean all. You have seen him. He has never hurt a fly, a Pet, and much more a Cookie. It was more likely than not that he was related to the laughing green one, but you think that's ok.  
You first saw him just about a year ago. He was watering the trees and planting flowers in your part of the forest, and at first you were naturally suspicious so, you decided you needed to find out more about this boy.  
Now that you think about it, that wasn't suspicion you felt all those months ago was it?  
You have attempted to talk to this man in the park. You said hello. He turned and his warm, warm brown eyes flickered with curiosity and surprise.  
"I didn't know other cookies came here this early," you could hear his clear voice say.  
You told him your name, and he complimented you. The Great Wind Archer. He said as a joke, that he thought you were always watching him when he could see random gusts of wind follow him. Sounds like you need to be more quiet when around him.  
You couldn't have told him that you've been watching him. That's just odd. You need to hear him say more words, more noises. You asked him what he was doing on such an early morning. Surely he must have been doing something suspicious?  
"Oh, no!" You saw the mental image of him waving his hand sheepishly. "I just love watching the sunrise, and the sky changing colors. It may strike you as a bit odd, but what can I say?" And you wanted to talk with him more. But you can't.  
The moment another Cookie took your Herb's attention, you vanished. For the sake of him, you, and the kingdom, you can't talk to him. Not now, and most likely not ever.  
For now, all you can do is watch the others talk to him, touch him, hug him, come to his house, breathe in the same air as him, take his attention, look into his eyes, and listen to him go on and on about how the world is so beautiful and that it's going to get better.


End file.
